


Clash

by deathtrap



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtrap/pseuds/deathtrap
Summary: A bunch of ideas mashed together to create an odd story, nothing will make sense but for the readers that want to try, come on in, give it a chance and if you can't understand it. Its fine, it's not the purpose to be understood.





	Clash

Claire steps out of a shadow, and steps behind the bar to work her shift, she's angry and isn't okay with the lewd looks she gets from certain patrons. At one point she grasps one by their throat and dangerously has a shadow sharpened near his eye. Her eyes have taken on a darker look. "You wouldn't want to lose something would you?" it's an idle threat but the way she's doing it has terrified anyone who heard her say it, even the patron in her grasp is scared for his life. Claire lets him go and he leaves really quickly, Claire doesn't seem like she's going to stop anytime soon. 

Auden kisses her cheek from behind. "Who do I get to kill?" he asks. "No one if I kill them myself," she says it rather darkly and her eyes still haven't lost that dark shine to them. "But I was looking forward to dismemberment," he mutters "Too bad," she's gotten a bit too dark. "Look at me, beautiful," he says. She tries to take a step forward but one of her shadows attempt to stop her, she ends up tripping instead.

"Talk to me. What happened?" Auden asks. "What do you want puppet?" she turns a glare on him. "I want to know what's wrong," he replies. "Why what's it going to fix?" she asks. "Probably nothing, probably calm you. Probably have me killing someone again. It has been a while," he says. 

Claire catches someone looking at her lewdly. She grasps him by the throat and doesn't let go, slowly adding pressure and cutting off his air. Auden pries the man loose and tosses him aside, the force of it snapping the man's neck. "Anyone else?" he asks calmly. Everyone immediately glances away. "Much better," he mutters. The shadows swallow the corpse. Claire doesn't even seem winded.

"Alright enough you two," Claire and Auden glance at Carter. "Claire. Talk to me. please?" Auden begs ignoring Carter. Carter gets up from his pile. "What do you want to talk about?" she's finally stopped. "Whatever caused this," Auden motions to the darkness around her.

"Go to bed your in no condition to tend," Carter tells her. "Im fine," she snaps at Carter. "Exactly my point," Carter murmurs. "And Carter? She will go to bed when she chooses," Auden tells him. "Why do you fight my battles for me? I could handle killing that man, I can handle Carter," Claire spits out. "Auden you may be aroused by this but I’m defending the customers," Carter says. "Ok, pretty sure everyone in this room knows that when a female says that, she is not fine. And this is not arousing to me," he says.

Auden turns to Claire and says. "I know you can fight your own battles, but right now, there's a chance you won't stop fighting. Almost like a berserker," Claire glares. "Nothing caused this," "Plus, my intention was not to kill him, but free him from death. I failed at that," Auden mutters. "Nothing caused this my ass," Carter mutters. Claire turns her glare on Carter.

"Claire. Please..." Auden tries again. Claire takes a breath and lets it out. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" "I want to know what put you in a bad mood. Why are you so... Angry?" Auden asks. "So sorry you've never met the real me before, this is me without Silverstone's control over me," she's lying. "Claire, I was created to store negative emotions. That includes knowing lies," Auden reveals. 

Claire's eyes roll into the back of her head and she crumples towards the floor. Auden catches her. "Auden I know you love her but next time... I will not protect her business. She’s right she can run it however she wants," Carter murmurs. "Carter. Sleep," a tendril of darkness slips into the back of Carter's head, causing him to get extremely tired Carter's eye sigil glows.  "Fine tell her I quit then," Carter mutters. Claire tries to shove something away in her sleep. "Carter... She's not in the right mind," Auden warns. Claire whimpers. "Yet when I try to protect her you tell me to sleep," Carter glares. Darkness seeps from Auden, betraying he's not in the right mind either "I thank you for your help, but I don't want you in the crossfire,"  "She owns the place, not me. Haha don’t worry I’m staying away," Carter says bitterly. "No matter who's name is on that paper, this club is yours," Auden disagrees.

Carter wipes the bar down and tosses the towel into the pile and heads for the door. "No l-let me go......please....st-top..." she continues to talk in her sleep. "Carter!" Auden shouts. "You said it yourself Auden," Carter says turning to face him. "You are the club, I just meant you protect the patrons, as you always have. I'll protect her as best I can," Auden says trying to bring him back. 

Claire stops breathing. Auden has no idea what to do.  "No, I sold it for a coin. She is the club," Carter says unaware of Claire's predicament. "Carter ... She's not breathing... What do I do?" Claire goes limp in Auden's arms. "CPR," Carter says. "What's CPR?" Auden asks. "Lie her down and tilt her head back and you breathe for her. If needed compress her chest to pump her heart. 30 compressions breathe twice. Do that to the beat of staying alive. I’ll go get jade," Carter says. He shifts into a swallow and flies toward the castle. Auden does as instructed.

  **~Meanwhile~**

Silent is sleeping on the floor in the mentor's room. York begins his training with a man in a red assassins cloak. Silent jerks awake, her mind feels fuzzy and she is sure she cut her hand open but her hand is fine. The two men are still sparring. 

Silent can't think straight, she slices open her left hand without even thinking about it. She hisses and looks down. "Ow," she murmurs, she throws the dagger at the wall and it embeds itself into the wall. The cloaked man grabs the dagger "stop cutting yourself. We just went over this," he says to her. Silent looks up. "What?" she shakes her head. "I don't..." Silent stands to her feet.  The voice sounds familiar. "last night?" he asks.

She blinks. "Can you tell me two things?" she asks. "Yes?" he asks. "First, who are you?" Silent asks. "You know that one," he replies.  She shakes her head. "I don't..." He removes the hood, revealing the Jared who was killed. She backs into a wall. "I-I," "I did say I'd be back," he says. He looks like himself before death. "I-I," she swallows her fears and tries again. "Who am I?"

"And this is bad," Jared murmurs. "I know you but I can't, how do I know you?" Silent mumbles to herself. "You seem to have lost your memory. Can someone get the queen?" Jared asks. York steps into his portal, disappearing from view. "Who's the queen? What's going on?" Silent asks. Bill powers up and walks away.

"Who the hell was that? Where am I? What am I wearing? Why do I have weapons on me?" Silent asks. "You're in the barracks. The queen is Caldor Silverstone. You have weapons because you are an assassin. That's also the reason for your attire," Jared explains. "What?" she looks like she's about to go into a panic attack. "Breathe," Jared orders. Silent does as ordered. "Please try to calm down. I have no idea why you lost your memory," Jared says soothingly. "Who are you? And why do I listen to you?" Silent asks. "From what I remember, you listen to everyone as long as you have an order," Jared replies. 

Silent listens to the one thought she's pushed back for a long time, she steps forward and kisses him. She pulls away breathless. "I'm s-sorry, I d-don't know why I d-did that," she looks away. "Your heart knows. The head doesn’t," Bill murmurs.


End file.
